1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device that processes channel quality information in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transmitters and receivers, included in communication systems, make the frequency efficiency of the channel higher through Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC). According to the channel quality between a transmitter and a receiver, the transmitter schedules to allocate a channel to the receiver, thereby increasing the throughout of the communication system. To this end, the receiver estimates the channel quality information and feeds it backs to the transmitter.
Recently, communication systems have raised the frequency efficiency of the channels via a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) scheme. The receiver adapted to the MIMO scheme includes a plurality of reception antennas and at least one transmission antenna. When the receiver receives channel data via the plurality of reception antennas, it needs to estimate channel quality information by the respective reception antennas.
Currently, communication systems have also been designed to elevate the frequency efficiency of the channels using a codebook. The codebook contains a plurality of codes. The transmitter pre-codes at least part of the codes and transmits channel data. When the receiver receives channel data via the plurality of codes, it estimates the channel quality information by the respective codes.
However, when conventional communication systems receive channel data, the receiver needs to consider the large number of reception antennas or the large number of codes, and thus has difficulty estimating the channel quality information. For example, if the receiver estimates, in parallel, the channel quality information by the respective reception antenna or the respective codes, it needs to enlarge corresponding elements. In addition, if the receiver serially estimates the channel quality information by the respective reception antennas or the respective codes, it requires a relatively large amount of time to perform corresponding processes. When the receiver is set to reduce the estimation time for the channel quality information, the accuracy of the channel quality information is lowered.